DARKNESS AND TEENAGE LETDOWNS
by pTerra9
Summary: its my very first story....this story is all about love, dark worlds, castles and much MUCH more crazy and twisting truths, you will be thirsty for more! FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE IN CAPS SO DONT PANIC! IT'LL BE DIFFERENT AFTER THOSE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1: TEENAGE TORMENTS

CHAPTER1: TEENAGE TORMENTS

EVERYONE WAS WORRIED, IT HAD BEEN SIX WEEKS SINCE THE ALARM WENT OFF AT TITANS TOWER AND BOREDOM WAS ANOYING EVERYONE.

ONLY BEASTBOY SEEMED AT ALL HAPPY "AT LEAST ITS NOT ALL BAD….WE DON'T HAVE TO MISS ANYMORE TV SHOWS!! IM SIX LEVELS UP ON MEGA MONKEYS 5!!"

STAR WAS WALKING SILKIE WHLIE CYBORG PAINTED (FOR THE SIXTH TIME) A NEW COAT OF PAINT ON HIS CAR.

"SO UNBALEVEABLY BORED……" BEASTBOY WAS ACTUALLY DREWLING OVER THE ROOF OF TITANS TOWER WERE AN UNFORTUNATE RAVEN WAS MEDITATING SOME HUNDRED FEET BELOW (GOT IT ALL ON THE HEAD).

TERRA THOUGHT ABOUT HAVING A PARTY "WE CAN INVITE THE TITANS EAST, AND THUNDER AND LIGHTENING! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO…" BEASTBOY TOOK HER HANDS INTO HIS AND KISSED HER "GREAT I DEA! LET'S TELL ROBIN AND STAR!"

RAVEN OPENED HER EYES TO SEE BEASTBOY GRINNING WIDELY "RRAAVVEENN!! PARRTTYYY!!" SHE SHOT HIM A SILENT GLARE FROM INSIDE HER CLOAK "I DON'T DO PARTIES"

"COME ON!" BEASTBOYS EARS WENT DOWN AND HIS EYES SHONE

"NO!"

TERRA WALKS IN "HEY RA" SHE LINKED ARMS WITH BEASTBOY

RAVEN SUDENLY BECAME HOT ALL OVER,'WHY DO I CARE IF SHE LINKS ARMS WITH HIM?' SHE THOUGHT

"SO!" SAID TERRA CHEERFULLY "PARTY?"

RAVEN LEANED OVER AND WHISPERED INTO BEASTBOYS EAR

"NO!"

"OK, OK! NO NEED TO GET ALL CRAZY!!" AND BEASTBOY AND TERRA LEFT RAVEN

--BACK IN THE LIVING ROM—

"MAN!!THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET!" SAID CYBORG, HE WAS PUTTING UP BALLONS "HEY BB! WE NEED MORE BALLONS AND CONFETTE! GO GET SOME IM BUSY!"

BEASTBOY LOOKED ALL AROUND THE TOWER BUT HE COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING "WERE THE HELL IS THE PARTY CUBOARD!! I SWEAR I CA—AHH!!"

BEASTBOY HAD RAN STRAIGHT INTO RAVEN (WHO FELL OVER ONTO HER BACK) AND BEASTBOY FELL ONTOP OF HER (LANDING ON HER CHEST)

THEY BOTH WENT A SCREAMING RED COLOUR AND BEASTBOY SAID "EEEEHHH…HI!" HE FELT AWKWARD AND STUPID

RAVEN TRIED TO SIT UP "AAA…BEASTBOY YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET UP…"

BUT BEFORE THEY COULD GET UP, ROBIN AND STARFIRE HAD TURNED THE CORNER ONLY TO FIND BEASTBOY AND RAVEN IN A (UNUSUAL) POSSITION.

ROBIN LAUGHED SO HARD HIS MASK WAS FILLING UP WITH WATER, STARFIRE ON THE OTHER HAND WAS SAYING SWEETLY "FRIENDS!, YOU HAVE FOUND LOVE! BUT PLEASE, WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR?"

BEASTBOY BLUSHED SO HARD AND RAVEN WAS SO EMBARRESSED SEVERAL LIGHTS AND BEASTBOY WERE SHOT INTO THE AIR.

HE LANDED WITH A –THUMP!!-- ON THE HALL FLOOR.

ROBIN WAS STILL IN STICHES, BENT DOUBLE AND STAR FLOATING UPSIDEDOWN WAS ALSO LAUGHING.

RAVEN GOT EMBARRESSED AND ANREY "IT WAS AN ACCSIDENT…NOTHING MORE, NOW SHUT UP!!"

"HEY SPIKEY, ZIPP IT! STAR HEAD!! SHUT UP!!" CRIED RAVEN AND BEASTBOY TOGETHER.

"IM JUST LOOKING FOR BALLONS FOR THE PARTY"

ROBIN LOOKED UP "WHAT PARTY NO ONE TOLD ME, YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!"

(THEY ARGUED FOR A WHILE, BUT RAVEN TOOK THIS OPERTUNITY TO SLIP AWAY)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2: AN IMAGINATION GONE WRONG

CHAPTER2: AN IMAGINATION GONE WRONG

BEASTBOY LEFT ROBIN AND STAR TO FIND TERRA, SHE WAS MAKING A CARVING OF A HEART OUT OF EARTH WITH HER POWERS "BEASTBOY! HEY! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE PARTY? WAIT--WHATS WRONG?"

HE PRETENDED NOT TO HEAR HER SAY IT, AND PUT HIS HANS AROUND HER WAIST AND KISSED HER LIGHTLY "NOTHING, SO WHOS COMING?"

RAVEN WAS LOOKING IN THE MIRROR WHEN SHE SAW IT.

A HUGE SHADOW OF AN OWL WAS SPLASHED ACROSS THE WALL.

IT HOOTED.

RAVEN HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE SAYS "HOW DID I GET HERE?"

SHE SPUN AROUND.

INFRONT OF HER STOOD BEASTBOY, COVERED FROM HEAD TO TOE IS A DARK GOTHIC OUT FIT, HIS HAIR SPIKED AND TWISTED, BLACK LINES AROUND HIS EYES MADE HIM POSITIVELY GORGEOUS TO RAVEN.

"HEY THERE HOTY" SAID BEASTBOY AS HE LEANED AGAINST THE BED POST.

THE FIGURE VANISHED.

'DAMB MY IMAGINATION' THOUGHT RAVEN

SHE STILL COULDN'T BELIEVE SHE HAD IMAGINED BEASTBOY IN SUCH A (NICE TO HER) STATE.

SHE COVERED HIS FACE AS MORE BEASTBOYS CONTINUED TO AAPEAR IN EVEN MORE UNUSUAL WAYS. THEIR WAS AN ELVIS BEASTBOY, A LION KING BEASTBOY, A BEASTBOY DRESSED LIKE STARFIRE AND A MASKED BEASTBOY WITH A DAZELING CAPE.

SHE PUSHED THESE FIGURES OUT OF HER MIND AND BEGAN TO MEDITATE. ONE BY ONE THEY DISSAPEARED.

RAVEN JUMPED AT A KNOCK ON HER DOOR "OH RAAVVEENN!!" SHOUTED AN OVER INTHUSIASTIC BEASTBOY

"PARTY TIME!!"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3: a grass stain and a shooting star

chapter3: a grass stain and a shooting star

Raven opened her door just enough to let one eye peak out. There was Beastboy smiling happily and blushing slightly "come on Raven, we all like parties…" his ears went down slightly "I told you no, I don't do parties!"

"Aahhhh come on sweetie!" cried Beastboy.

Raven went red again 'sweetie?'

Just as she thought this, the corridor behind Beastboy filled with her imaginary beastboys, all in strange clothes and calling her things she could only hear.

Beastboy was about to turn around when raven pulled him inside, trying to stop him from seeing the other beastboys and freaking out.

But Beastboy took it another way "Jesus raven, I didn't think you liked me that way!" he was laughing playfully

Raven grew hotter, her face burning with embarrassment; she heard the imaginary beastboys suddenly 'pop!' outside, letting her know that they were gone.

She then grabbed Beastboy by the elbow and flung him outside the door shutting it behind her "I don't do parties!"

Starfire was trying to decide what to wear, since it was a party she was going to, she thought about her traditional tameranian clothes but a live slug on her head was not about to impress robin. She had to find something like a 'glorthonge (a sweet dress that attracts males)

Deciding on whether or not to wear a skirt was tempting her.

She walked to robin's room wearing a collection of different clothes and knocked "robin? I am in need of your assistance" she opened the door only to find robin fast asleep in bed (with no shirt on!!)

Starfire lay down beside him and whispered into his ear "robin?" and robin answered "hum?" opened his eyes, looked at star in his bed, looked at his bare chest, looked back at her and said "how did you get here? Were…were…you always here? All night?"

Star giggled "no silly I just came in!" she stood up "which do you like better?" robin didn't care.

To him she always looked cute.

"The black one" he said at last

"thank you for your assistance robin!, I must go now!" she ran out giggling and smiling happily while robin sat up dreamy eyed and looking at the door that she left from.

"Dude!" Cried Beastboy from outside raven room "that wasn't fair!" "I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

Ravens head appeared again "if it will get you off my case, grass stain!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: what stupid mistakes

Chapter 4: what stupid mistakes

She hated to admit it, but she was jealous. Beastboy was HER boyfriend, not ravens. And when this party started, she would remind her.

Terra winched at the thought of Beastboy and raven together "bit of an odd couple" she smirked and went off to find more dip and a few extra boxes of Pringles.

Starfire yet again was starting to try to use make up, but the only thing she new how to use was mascara, she ended up putting lipstick on her eyes and nail varnish on her cheeks. Terra saw this as she passed and rushed in to help her "oh star…you have it all mixed up" she washed it off and started putting it on her "terra please…you are from earth, do you know what it is that earthling females wear to look nice for males?" Terra was going to laugh but realised how serious starfire looked and had to hold it in "is this for your ROBBY POOO!" she smiled and batted her eye lids at star, she blushed deeply "no! I wish only to look the way others do at a pp-a-t-a-ee and wish only to fit in" she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, going redder still.

robin was walking down the corridor and noticed stars door had many pieces of party cloths flung outside it onto the floor.

He began to wonder what was going on, if she had been ambushed and taken away. He ran to her door, pulled out his disks and boomerangs and burst inside.

Only to find a screaming, red faced starfire who had just grabbed a shirt at the write time to cover her topless chest. She had been trying on different tops for the party.

Robin grew red faced and stuttered

"I shh-ue-lld pw-aw-bab-lly g-g-go" in translation for a reader "I should probably go"

"Robin! Why did you throw yourself through my door?"

"You…a…WA…I thought you were…emmm…in…trouble."

Starfire ran to him with her t-shirt rapped around her chest and hugged him.

Robin went a ghostly white colour.

"Oh robin I gratefully see you would have come to rescue me, but I'm quiet okay right now" she smiled broadly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Robin could have fainted any second, but kept himself awake by the sweet scent of starfire's long red hair and the feeling of it brushing against his face.

Beastboy had a bad feeling about what would happen next, terra was becoming NOT terra anymore. She was ignoring raven and Beastboy all day, the only one she was talking to was starfire.

"Hey Terra! Hey!! It's me Beastboy! The green dude, remember!" he was waving his arms and performing tricks in the living room, but when terra came in, she merely glanced at him, then saw raven and walked up to the roof.

"Ill talk to her" said raven, she had been reading and saw the scene.

"No…I want to find out myself" he got up and followed terra out to the roof.

--On the roof--

"Terra? What's wrong?"

"That second girlfriend of yours!" she had been crying

"Who?"

"Well, raven! I guess birds of a feather flock together right?"

"Look I really don't understand"

"You love HER! Not ME anymore!" she burst into tears

"Terra…who was it who never gave up on you?"

Terra sniffed

"Who was it who looked for you, found you and brought your memory back?"

Terra turned to face him

"Terra I love YOU"

This time she burst into happy tears.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Burying her head in his chest she closed her sorrow filled eyes. "I love you to Beastboy" Beastboy looked down at her beautiful tear filed eyes "with all of my heart terra."

They sat together on the roof like this for hours, sleeping by each others hearts and sharing their dreams.

Starfire was the last to get dressed; she was still deciding when terra came in.

She was wearing a yellow mini skirt with her old brown boots, a black top with a 't' on it, her brown gloves and had her hair up in a high ponytail with two strands down on either side.

"Star hurry up! Beastboys already called LOADS of people and there on there way here!" she looked at the way starfire was trying to do her eye shadow "smooth flicks of the hand star, slowly and carefully" and she left her to herself.

Now that the food was out and everyone was happy, Beastboy finished helping Cyborg with the decorations and went to find raven.

"You said you'd come raven…you promised"

"I did no such thing, I said I MIGHT come"

"Don't be such a sour pile of milk! Come on!"

-Knock-knock-knock-knock

"THEYRE HERE!!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:screams of two kinds

CHAPTER 5: Screams of two kinds

Robin answered the door.

When he opened it, all of the honorary teen titans were standing there, looking happy and excited "aahhhh….come in!"

He led the jumping band to the living room were Cyborg had already set up the sound system.

"Yo titans!" shouted Cyborg "get a load of this!"

He pressed a newly installed button on the keyboard and the room bounced with super high dance music, lights came from the corners of the room's floor and ceiling and a huge disco ball came down from the centre of the room.

Everyone was in awe until a shout from Beastboy got everyone going "paarrttaa!!"

People started jumping, flying around, levitating the furniture, eating the snacks and so on.

Jinx had come with kid flash, who were dancing and spinning around, and yes raven did come, but see was playing chess on the ceiling with syrus.

Speedy was dancing with kole and hot spot was trying his stuff with bumblebee, who ended up punching him in the face after a stupid line like "maybe you might have time later to buzz around my beehive?"

(I would have hit him too)

The door opened and robin looked up. Starfire had somehow managed to pick something to wear, and it looked brilliant.

She had long red hair extensions and white eye shadow. She wore a white belly top with no sleeves and a silver star in the centre, a black mini skirt and boots that looked like her purple ones only this time white and with a black heal. Her eyes shone out at robin who extended his hand to her and asked her to dance.

The night grew on and they continued to dance.

Though Beastboy and terra were sitting on the couch talking, most were still shooting and singing along.

Cyborg saw her through the crowed and called "bumblebee!" she heard him and looked over.

She was wearing her bumblebee top and a black skirt with bumble bee knee socks and black high heels "Cyborg!" she ran over to him "want to dance!" she cried over the music "sure!"

They danced like love struck birds fly in a clear sky.

Suddenly a cry of pain was heard that shattered the music system and cut off the lights. People groaned and looked around in the darkness. Voices of angry teens were heard.

"Dam it! I was just about to kiss her!"

"Jade? Is that you?" "No! Dude get off me!"

"Jinx you still there?"

The voice sounded again only this time it called out a name.

Everyone stopped talking as the voice screamed again and again. then fell silent.

Cyborg had been looking for a light switch and by the time he found it, it was too late.

"What happened!" cried Cyborg when he found the light and turned it on

"Who screamed?"

They looked around the room franticly for the source, suddenly they heard it again "its in the hall!" robin forced the door open as fast as he could.

Outside the door of the living room,

covered in red blood,

pined to the wall by a strange knife,

was the limp body of...


End file.
